Mark Karstark
A devoted follower of the Old Gods, Mark is a Northener through and through. Used to harsh weather, and harsher people, he has little patience, and has no sympathy for people who annoy or irritate him. A Stark supporter, he will remain loyal to his Lord, his oath binds his loyalty. Appearance Like most northmen, Mark is strongly built, with weatherbeaten skin and closely cropped brown hair. He wears a short beard, well trimmed, to keep the snow off his cheeks. Karstark is scarred in numerous places from battles both against wildlings, an Ironborn. These scars vary in size from a large, wide scar on his left leg, to a slight cut on his upper lip. Mark usually dresses in furs and leathers, to keep the cold at bay. History By the time Mark was born, Cregan Karstark had already been married for a decade to Lady Clara, and the union had produced no children in those ten years. And so the birth of a heir came as an understandable shock, to a family who suspected that Cregan or Clara was barren. Duncan followed in 436, and Karl in 350. Both healthy, both male. It was in 350 AC when Mark was given his first sword, a wooden stick in truth, but he loved it all the same. His younger cousin, Owen, became his best friend during those childhood years, and the two spent hours practising swordplay or yelling across the battlements at each other, when they weren’t raiding the kitchen, that is. But all children must grow up. While visiting his uncle Robb, a Nightswatchman and a ranger, Mark begged to be allowed to go beyond the wall, and after hours of arguments, Robb gave in. While they were beyond the Wall, a desperate band of wildlings decided it’d be a good idea to try and kill and loot the ‘Crows’ for supplies, thinking their superior numbers would outmatch the Crow’s skill. They were wrong, and it cost them dearly. Mark fought side by side with his uncle and the other crows. At 17, he stood as tall as the rest, and his sword-arm was strong and true. Mark killed three wildlings in that encounter, but he didn’t walk away unscathed. An arrow, halted by his mail, dug into his shoulder, and worse still, stab and slash wounds, light ones, covered his chest and arms. Mark grew up that day, and when he returned to Karhold, Cregan and the rest began treating him like a man, not a boy. That signalled the end of his childhood. Later the same year, he met Kyra Dustin at a feast in Winterfell. It was love at first sight, and Mark asked for her hand before the night finished. Her father, Lord Dustin, was all too happy with the match. They married within a fortnight in Winterfell, and have been content with each other ever since. Mark went to war in 365. Only bringing a small force, as Lord Cregan didn’t want to leave Karhold exposed in case the Ironborn had sailed around the continent. The Battle of the Fever was a bloody on, with Mark taking injuries by arrow spear and sword. He saved his father’s during the battle, but lord Cregan still obtained a wounded leg, an injury that never truly healed. Barba, a daughter, was born in 362. She was quickly followed by Rodrick, (365), Brandon, (367), and Alys (371). These births secured the Karstark line, but Cregan would never see his grandchildren grow. After taking a nasty fall due to his faulty leg, Cregan was bedridden for several weeks in 370 AC. He never recovered, and infection took him in the final moon of the year. With his father’s death, Mark became the new lord of Karhold. His father wasn’t cold before Karl, his youngest brother asked to join the Nightswatch. Mark obliged him, and Karl joined Robb on the wall. Mark has recently begun preparing for the tourney of Lannisport, an event he wants to partake in. Recent Events Mark leaves Karhold Timeline 343 AC : Born to Cregan Karstark and his wife, Clara 346: Brother Duncan born 350: Brother Karl born. Mark gets his first sword. Bond formed with cousin Owen. 360: Visits uncle in the Nightswatch. Kills wildlings in self-defence beyond the wall. 360: Marries Kyra Dustin in Winterfell. 362: Daughter Barba born. 365: Son Rodrick bon 365: Assists Lord Stark with the Ironborn treat. 367: Son Brandon born 370: Father dies, Mark inherits Karhold. 371: Daughter Alys born. 372: Heads south for the Lannisport tourney. Family Link Category:Characters from the North